


Choco Mint

by Choco_Mint



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choco_Mint/pseuds/Choco_Mint
Summary: Cute lil poem about two cute lil bugs
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Choco Mint

Choco mint

Heart blueprint

Human girl

Watch her twirl

Full of light

Pure delight

Caught the sight

Of this Blight

Classroom ace

Heated face

Heartbeat raced

With great haste

Will it show?

Will she know?

Take a hint!

Choco mint

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading my lil doot! c: have a lovely daaaaaay


End file.
